wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Tunnel Snakes Union
The Tunnel Snakes were founded by the great and honorable Jeremiah with the intent to raise an army of great honorable red soldiers, who will respect other reds with the same respect given to them in return and willing to unite with reds or whites against a stronger and well armed common foe. . The Origin of The Tunnel Snakes It all started in the year 2277 when a group of young greasers created their essential gang known as The Tunnel Snakes. It has been said that many of them were killed during the fight with the Lone Wanderer when he was a teenager, but not one. This one that we know as Jeremiah escaped into an isolated part of the Vault where a well-known scientist had been experimenting with with Time Travel in order to correct the past and create a better future for all generations, but something unfortunate happened. As the young Jeremiah ran, he stumbled into the machine and activated it accidently and with a sudden blinding white light he was gone for good, no returning back to his post-apocalyptic world and all was quiet for a while until a dimensional rip appeared in the sky above Twilight Alley and fell the young confused Jeremiah in this new strange world and universe and from that point on he threw away the greased up hair, slicked back, the leather jacket and the clothes and threw on his armor and from that point on become the Leader of the New Tunnel Snakes. Recruitment Requirements *Level 8+ *Soul Rank 3+ *Willing to follow Rules of Engagement. Tunnel Snakes Diplomacy We are currently ''allied ''with the following: *Creatures of Pitch *Vendetta *And DaRapper We are currently, not willing to discuss our active NAP's for tactical reasons and for THEIR OWN protection. It is known that our enemies often add unions to their kill list for being associated with us, and therefore we will not reveal NAP, as to keep them parted from the war. Tunnel Snakes Rules of Engagement #We do not attack reds unprovoked *Ever since becoming red, I have considered my fellow reds to be my brothers in arms, we must work together if we ever wish to be truly free of the whites who would tell us when and where we can kill and loot. 2. We do not attack allies or union members, unless in friendly duels *This is pretty self explanatory, lets maintain good relations with our brothers in arms, CoP, Vanguard, AFK, I love all of you, thank you for fighting the good fight. 3. We do not attack whites in the slums, or in any dungeon GDR or below, except for DaRapper which will constantly gank people in kaoka regardless of level. *Slum fighting is pointless, why start unneeded conflict in the slums. Exceptions are made to attack our enemy unions. As for GDR and below go, we like to keep our name known as people who do not smash lower dungeons (DaRapper not included). We may raise the GDR bar in the future, but for now, it will be set at GDR. Category:Unions